Perder nunca se había sentido tan bien
by Hizashii
Summary: —"La conexión era innegable, como si siempre hubiera estado allí." Paul/Rachel. Para Rosary y Analu.


**Disclaimer: **Nah, ninguno de los personajes son míos, pipol. Sólo el oneshot es mío.

**Claim: **Paul/Rachel _(FTW)._

**Summary: **_"La conexión era innegable, como si siempre hubiera estado allí."_

**Dedicatoria: **Va para _Rosary Blacu_ por Navidad, y para mi _Analu Cullen_ porque le prometí que mi historia número 100 sería para ella, besos.

**

* * *

Perder nunca se había sentido tan bien.**

El amor es extraño, no sirve para nada cuando aún no lo has sentido y crees que es lo ideal cuando lo estás sintiendo. Rachel nunca se había enamorado, no al menos de esa forma en la que te da por pintar corazones en todos lados y enlazar tu nombre al apellido de tu chico amado, no.

Paul tampoco se había enamorado, nunca, ('_El amor es para perdedores'_). No quería imprimarse (_'¿Dar la vida por alguien con sólo mirarla? Es ridículo'_). Para él las chicas eran un juego, aún no había conocido a la indicada, a la que valiera la pena. _Todas_ eran iguales, simples chicas preocupadas por su cabello y su maquillaje, chicas de faldas cortas y escotes que, algunas veces, preferiría no revelaran tanto (otras, sin embargo, disfrutaba la vista; era un hombre después de todo). No creía en el amor, en la imprimación o en la ternura; el único sentimiento que sabía que existía era la pasión.  
(Y, en algunas ocasiones, las mujeres lo tachaban de cabrón debido a ello).

Rachel no creía en algo que no fuera cariño, cariño fraternal entre amigos y familia. Todo era lógico y nunca, nunca, se atrevería a abandonar todo en la vida por el amor. _('El amor es un mito, Rebecca, lo entenderás luego'_).

(_'¿¡Qué has imprimado en Kim!?'_), no podía creerlo. El amor —imprimación en este caso—, atrapaba a todos, los convertía en perritos falderos, en guardias de compañía, en esclavos. Todos tenían su atención centrada en ellas, las chicas —_sus_ chicas—. Y no eran celos lo que sentía, no era envidia, era rabia.  
Rabia porque ellas estaban cambiando a sus amigos por tontos enamorados. Ya ninguno lo acompaña a beber una cerveza mientras veían el futbol, _('Tengo una cita con Kim'_) (_'Lo siento, hermano, cuidaré de Claire'_) (_'Emily y yo saldremos por nuestro aniversario'_).  
Eran sólo de ellas, de sus improntas. El mundo podía caerse a pedazos y nada importaría, sólo ellas. Siempre. Ellas.  
Joder, él podría _morir_ y los otros festejarían porque no fueron sus chicas. Maldición, quería volver a los tiempos donde puteaban la televisión y bebían como posesos, la época de rebeldía y todo esa mierda.  
Ellos le dirían, en muchas ocasiones, que debía de actuar como lo hacía. (_'No me imprimaré, no está en mis planes hacerlo. No. Me. Da. La. Gana'_). Soltarían los discursos empalagosos y asquerosamente cursis y no, no podía soportarlo. (_'¿Acaso crees que lo planeé? No, no lo hice, sólo sucedió, Paul. Y no me arrepiento de aquel día en el que volteé a la mesa de junto y vi a Kim, porque cuando la miro a los ojos nada que no sea ella no tiene sentido, ¿entiendes?'_). Paul bufaría y rodaría los ojos, saliendo de la casa de Sam y Emily. (_'A eso me refiero, Jared. No quiero que eso me suceda'_).

Rachel no entendía cómo podían sacrificar todo por una persona. (_'Me entenderás cuando te enamores, Rachel. Entonces, todo tendrá sentido'_). Sus dos hermanos habían caído en la trampa, habían cedido. Ambos habían abandonado todo por amor, y ella no lograba entenderlo. (_'Huyó, Rachel. No pudo soportar ver a Isabella con otro'_).  
Quizás, no creía en el amor porque, debido a él, había perdido a sus hermanos, a sus puertos seguros.  
No creía que hubiera alguien en el mundo que fuera ideal para ella, no existía. El chico perfecto para ella no existía, no tenía alguien a su medida. (_'Todos podemos encontrar el amor, hija'_).  
Quizás podía encontrarlo, pero, ¿qué si lo perdía? Ya había visto a su padre sufrir la muerte de su madre, había visto a Charlie Swan sufrir por Reneé y a Sue Clearwater llorar desamparada frente al ataúd de Harry. (_'No por miedo a perder vas a dejar intentar'_). Nadie entendía que, para ella, _enamorarse_ era _perder_. Perdías libertad, parte de tu corazón, perdías la cabeza, ¿y qué ganabas? Un beso, una caricia y un abrazo. Ella prefería estar sola; tenía miedo de entregar su corazón, experimentar la alegría y luego sufrir. (_'Sé que no crees en el amor, pero la vida te demostrará lo contrario. Sí existe, hermana'_).

Miraba los ojos de borrego que Quil le hacía a Claire, lo arrumacos de Kim y Jared, y escuchaba las malditamente empalagosas palabras de Sam hacia Emily. Y eso lo tenía cansado, porque siempre quedaban los pensamientos de ellos cuando estaban en fase. Podía sentirlo tanto en sus mentes que casi pensaba que él lo estaba viviendo. (_'No entiendo cómo puedes escuchar nuestras pensamientos y, aún así, no querer esto. Es maravilloso'_). Cada día sentía que otro más imprimaría, esa sensación de que podría ser él, y no, no. (_'Atarte a alguien no es maravilloso, Sam'_). Era la sensación de que vería a una chica a los ojos y todo terminaría, caería ante ella. No. (_'Te preguntaré ti opinión cuando te suceda'_).

El amor es inservible, una cuerda de sentimentalismos baratos sacados de películas. Una jodida mierda si se lo preguntan. (_'No, Rachel, el amor es lo más bonito que hay. Algún día lo entenderás_). Maldición, no podía enamorarse. No quería enamorarse. No iba a enamora—  
Chocó contra un cuerpo masculino y firme, una esencia a Sol y bosque le inundó las fosas nasales, un toque almizclado entre su olor y unas líneas muy marcadas en su pecho, el toque le mandó descargas eléctricas. Se separó, como si hubiera sido desagradable y no se atrevió a mirarlo, su mente gritaba _Nononononoahora. _

—Disculpa, no quise chocar contigo —dijo Paul, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—No importa —respondió, y no pudo evitar alzar la mirada. (Gran error, Rachel, no debiste).

_No. Puede. Ser_. La miró a los ojos, preciosos y brillantes, cafés, y supo que estaba perdido. La conexión era innegable, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Podía sentir esa atracción magnética que lo acercaba a ella, esa necesidad, ese sentimiento que reconoció como amor. Y no, no _podía_ estar pasando.

Entonces la besó (o ella le besó a él, no recuerda), y supo que _sí_ estaba pasando. Y le importaba una mierda que hubiera perdido la batalla contra sus creencias, contra su obstinación, contra todo.  
Rachel dejó a un lado la lógica, se olvidó de la razón y todo lo que siempre había pensado lo mandó al mismísimo infierno.

_El amor es para perdedores, _y perder nunca se había sentido tan bien. 


End file.
